


Clean

by Bonesout



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesout/pseuds/Bonesout
Summary: Caleb Widogast, smitten. More likely than you think.One word prompt inspired by a fic I did earlier: WashEeeenjoy





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write fanfic. Please don’t hurt me, I am very smol.

Caleb stumbled through the door of the tavern, coat off, hair matted to his face, sweat dripping down to the floor.  
What a shitty day.  
It had been hot, and certainly not comfortable with his jacket tied around his waist as he eventually gave in to the scorching heat, despite feeling incredibly exposed. Not only that, but his trek on searching for more spell components and any other knick-knacks a wizard might need had failed miserably. This town sucked. It was full of nothing but blacksmiths, a hot and sticky environment, and grumbling guards complaint about the latter things. Hardly any spell or magical things he needed, just a bunch of wind blowing in his face, a gross journey, and again, the hot and sticky sunlight beating against his warm clothing.  
Caleb kicked his shoes off, like he lived in the tavern his whole life, and grumbled as he walked over to the nearest table, throwing his still full coin pouch onto the surface. He could feel dirt in places they shouldn’t be, more than normal, and his hair was uncomfortably greasy. He felt so sticky, and for once, wanted a bath to recover his sanity for the day. Unfortunately, his muscles ached, and he feared he might fall asleep in the tub… it would be better if he waited until the morning, as uncomfortable as it might be.  
He glanced up, eyeing the few patrons in the tavern, who ignored him all the same, and sighed. Maybe before he climbed upstairs he would go spend his coin on a good dri-  
“You’re back!” A voice squealed in his face as he turned his head back to its original spot.  
“Schiesse!” Jester!  
He wobbled in his seat, almost falling out of it as the blue girl was dangerously close to his face, scaring whatever ounce of energy he had left in him. She giggled, her tail flicking behind her, as she eyed him and his grubby demeanor. He attempted to glare at her as he recovered himself in his seat, but failed, a smirk creaking across his mouth.  
“You are really...funny, Jester,” he mumbled, wiping his face. “Where are the others?” Jester’s face turned annoyed this time, her lower lip pouting slightly.  
“Out drinking. Heavily, apparently, and I was not that interested.” Her eyes turned back to his. “Sooo, I volunteered to wait for you to come back! Plus, it’s funnier when they get back and they’re all loopy. And don’t worry, Caduceus came along so that he could help in case anything got tooooo out of hand.”  
Caleb chuckled. “Right, out of hand is a pretty high bar for that lot.” He blinked a few times, observing how absolutely violet Jester’s eyes were. They were a breath of fresh air after traveling all day in that town, which had a very limited color palette of reds and browns, similar to his own. Violet. “Thank you for staying behind, that means…” Jester was still really close, and it suddenly became very apparent to Caleb, as blush began to creep up his cheeks. He turned his head, touching his grimy face to attempt to cool himself off. “Means a lot. Yes.” Jester giggled, examining the rest of Caleb.  
“Caaayleb, you are super dirty. Looks like you got in a fight with a mud puddle, what’s up with that?” She flicked a piece of the grime off of his shoulder. “Like, we really need to get you cleaned off, this is a little embarrassing…” she waved at his hair gently, like Frumpkin did when he wanted attention. Caleb sighed, and nodded slowly.  
“Ja, I agree, blueberry,” he began, clearing his throat as he glanced at the stairs. “I’m exhausted, though, it’s been a long, disappointing day-“  
“You don’t have to worry about that, I will help you!” She beamed. “That’s why I’m here after all, I’m your cleric, and I will make up for any of those disappointments you’ve had today!” Caleb’s eyebrows raised, and he laughed uneasily, and Jester noticed this. “Oh, Cayleb, I’m not going to undress youuu or anything…” and then she tiptoed her fingers up his middle, leaning in closer as she did so. Caleb was fighting against trembling.  
“Unless you want me to…”  
What was up with her today? It was doing something to Caleb’s head, and making his whole body buzz with confusion. I’m too tired to even wonder what’s going on...besides, Jester is like this with others… she’s probably just bored.  
“Aha, good joke,” he managed, failing to disguise the crack in his voice. “But...help would be nice.” Jester stood up, looking thrilled, and took his hand, yanking him from his seat. Gods she is strong...and I am so so weak…I will not be able to fight whatever she does to me.  
Jester pulled him up the stairs, to his room, the doorknob turning, his insides flipping around, why, why did I agree to this? This won’t end well. It will not. It will no-  
“It will be like a spa day!” Jester cooed, opening the door to the bathroom. “The others won’t know what hit you! I have lots of pretty soaps we can use, you will smell heavenly!” Caleb blinked, stepping into his bathroom, gazing at himself in the small mirror. Yikes. Jester wasn’t lying. He looked pretty awful. Mud and sand in his beard and hair to the point where he couldn’t really tell what color it originally was.  
Not only that, but the bathroom was cramped. It was usually no more than Caleb in the bathroom, maybe occasionally Nott brushing her teeth while he stared at himself in the mirror, but that was all. Having Jester in here- it was making things seem a little more real, which helped Caleb maintain his blush, despite his frustrations. Jester closed the creaking door, and pointed to the edge of the tub, directing him to sit. He sighed, obeying, and taking his scarf off in the process, leaving it on one of the empty racks to clean off later. Next, his books came off, along with the harnesses. He put those on his bed, making sure no water would get near them. Now, he was as bare as he would allow, a dirtied brown shirt rolled to his elbows, and his dark green pants and belt below him.  
Jester, in the meantime, had taken off most of her accessories, wearing just a simple cream colored shirt, and a change of dark blue shorts. She claimed it was so her skirt didn’t get wet and heavy. Caleb cocked his head to one side. I thought I was the only one getting wet. I really hope she doesn’t plan on making this messy, I don’t want to pay for hotel repairs.  
“Jester, you know, if you’d rather go to bed or go paint, that’s totally fine-“  
She grabbed his shoulder gently with one hand, stilling him, silencing him, and reaching for the handle for the water with the other. “No, that’s alright Caleb. You’ve had such a long day, you deserve this.” Her voice had shifted to something gentler, a little more genuine than Caleb was used to. Caleb scoffed as he heard the water begin to rush quietly. She really saw too much good in him.  
“Oh Jester, I do not deserve a thing in this-“  
Cold. Cold water on his face. The dampness of a rag on his cheek. Jester focusing on massaging the dirt off, sitting on a short stool next to him. Her closeness made Caleb suddenly aware of his surroundings, the smallness of the room, the light hitting Jester’s freckled skin just right. Her hair was pulled up, revealing her pointed ears, with various jewels among them. Her face looked so strangely relaxed as she worked, gently wiping his face and leaving the air to dry his now moist face.  
“Too cold?” She asked, glancing into his eyes for a moment. Caleb was too stunned to even speak, his mouth just hanging open, unsure of what to say, and she had only just begun. Jester rolled her eyes, and brought her other hand to his freshly washed cheek, and warmth spread through his body almost instantly.  
“Wha-?” He managed as she began to pick away at the other side of his face.  
“Just a little tiefling magic,” she whispered, winking at him as the warmth spread to the cold water touching his face. Caleb’s body squirmed slightly, the sudden relief flowing through his body making him want to collapse into Jester, like a cat being scratched in just the right spot…  
Jester continued in silence, making her way through his beard, placing her hand underneath his head to keep it steady, so she could pick it clean. She rubbed his eyelids with the rag, water waking them from their heavy droop, and he watched her, he watched her so closely as she was so tender and gentle to him.  
“How-how was your day?” Caleb asked, hoping to distract himself with conversation. Jester moved her hands to his hair, massaging his scalp, and brushing through his ginger locks. He shuddered, too weak to contain it, as she worked her nimble fingers through his knots, sprinkling water into them.  
“It was pretty boring,” she responded, grabbing a tube of some pink soap and gliding it into Caleb’s hair. Lavender. It smells like her lavender. “I doodled most of the day, since everyone was out and about. But now I’m here, making you clean, making you feel better, doing what I do best.”  
Caleb smiled, sure if he said anything else that things would escalate quickly, and so he didn’t. He liked this right now. He was enjoying this moment.  
Jester made her way to his arms, which sent a chill through every nerve she touched, and she was extra gentle on his scars. The water dripped onto his pants, making little puddles, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind much at all right now. Everything she was doing, to her warming hands, to the cleanliness he was feeling, it erased every bad feeling he ever had today. I want to repay her…  
And now, he’s looking at her arms, freckles sprayed across them like a snowstorm. Obvious muscles, despite her soft strokes against his body. He was so relaxed, his eyelids drooped for a moment, and he closed his eyes, letting Jester touch him, trusting her, as she worked.  
“Caaaayleb,” she said after a moment. His eyes fluttered open, and she was incredibly close to his face. The running water behind them was quiet against her voice. “Did I miss anywhere? I just need to wash your hair one more time and I’ll be all done-“ Caleb noticed she had some mud on her face, that must’ve gotten there by accident from him, and practically tuning out from his usually collected and controlled personality, he wiped it away with a wet thumb, making Jester pause.  
“Ja, on your face,” he joked. Jester giggled, and her cheeks turned a slight shade of lavender. Caleb loved that sound. It made him feel like there was nothing to hide, nothing to fear in the world. What did I do, to have such a beautiful woman go out of her way to make me feel this way.  
Caleb fumbled with the hem of his shirt, a sudden idea crowding his head. He pulled it over his head, throwing it aside. Nothing to hide. Not anymore, not anymore. He watched as Jester’s eyes widened slightly, clearly surprised, but- intrigued. He was surprised with himself too, but she had definitely missed a spot on his chest, which was heaving, slightly damp from her previous cleaning of his arms and face. And gods, he was so tired, and he wanted more of Jester’s warmth, so badly. So badly, until he collapsed into her arms. Milliseconds after he did it though, he regretted it, realizing how stupid he probably looked, and how desperate, how silly. Her teasing had got into his head, finally, and now here he was, shirtless and vulnerable, and incredibly in-  
Jester slid herself onto his lap, now practically on top of him, her legs dipping in the pool of water behind them. Caleb was now breathing audibly, sliding back, but careful to not fall into the tub behind them. “Oh Caleb, all you had to do was ask,” she slurred into his ear. He bit his tongue, unsure of how to respond, so he just nodded and his whole body constricted under her, muscles going taut. Her hands snaked to his chest, where she rubbed water on, a little harder than she had earlier. Caleb’s arms were shaking, his fingers gripping the edge of the tub.  
“Relax,” she whispered. “You’re safe.” Caleb shook his head slowly.  
“I’m in..trouble,” he mumbled, his heart racing as she pressed herself closer to his torso. “Gods, I am in so much trouble.” He had tried to deny it before, but his whole body was betraying him against Jester and her magical touch. Everything about her was sending him into a peaceful madness, a calming fire, a hurricane. Her hands grabbed his thighs, and he let out a small whimper, swallowing his impulses.  
“I will do horrible things to you,” he whispered, desperate to escape. “I will break you. Over and over. You do not want me, blueberry.” Jester’s expression did not change, she only pinched him harder, and he bit his tongue. “Lavorre, you cannot-“  
“So you do like me?” She chirped, brushing her lips against his clean jawline. Caleb gulped, leaning in to her touches. “I like you too, Caleb,” she giggled, and Caleb let out an exasperated laugh, as she spoke against his neck.  
“I…I’m very tired,” he muttered. “I didn’t...I wouldn’t normally…” Jester kissed him gently just above his Adam’s apple, and the words in his throat froze.  
“Excuses, excuses,” she chided. “After all I’ve done for you today?” Schiesse.  
“Fine,” he grumbled, admitting defea. “I’ve been in love with you for weeks,” his turn, as his hands relax, moving their way up her back. “Months, maybe. But gods, I was so scared to hurt you. I still am.” Jester brushed a bit of wet hair from his face.  
“I’m not afraid of you,” she whispered back, confidence in her eyes, which finally gave him the confidence to give her what she deserved.  
Caleb pressed his lips against hers, unable to hold out any longer. She responded quickly, holding on to his upper arms as he made his hands towards her jaw, keeping her locked on to him. He felt clean. Not only physically, but his conscious felt free, as he explored her lips, leaving gentle touches here and there, and then returning with hunger, with a reward for a woman who gave him everything.  
Jester slipped a little closer, her hips grinding into him, and her tail snaking up his side. Caleb laughed between kisses, the coolness of the water on his body colliding with her warm body, her even warmer spirit. Her fangs would occasionally scrape his lips, causing sounds to escape his lips that he didn’t know he could make. Jester deepened their kiss, making Caleb go numb, feeling her tongue against his gently, and he could feel himself falling deeper into her embrace.  
Then, a little too close, and they both went tumbling into the tub, both gasping for air. Caleb grabbed Jester to keep her safe as they both fell in, barely fitting the both of them. They came up, laughing and sputtering water. Jester’s cream shirt was now clinging to her body, revealing her gorgeous figure, along with her hair falling out of its secure tie, glistening in the light.  
“I don’t tell you enough how beautiful you are,” Caleb whispered, his hands making their way to her waist, which bucks at his touch.  
“Mm,” Jester moaned, pulling herself towards him for another kiss. “You really don’t.” She pressed him towards the end of the tub, the water of the tub now causing them to cling to one another, droplets if of water dripping on their lips as they collided again and again.  
“But now, you’re mine, and I will never make that mistake again.” He bit her collarbone, and Jester hissed, her nails digging into his shoulders.  
“Caleb, we are making out in a bathtub,” she said through laughter as he kissed over the love mark. “What if Nott walks in?”  
“I am too tired to get up, too sick in love with you to tell you to move,” he responded. “I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?” He met her gaze, and she smiled, looking as completely lovestruck as he did. Her new mark tingled from his touch.  
“No, of course not,” she assured. “Let me...gods, let me help you up, you lazy wizard.” She grabbed his wrists, and hoisted the two of them up, Caleb’s cheeks looking as though they would be permanently flushed for the rest of his days. Jester laughed at the sight of this, pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks.  
“It’s so cute when you get so tired and flustered like that.” Caleb mumbled something under his breath, but seemed too weak to get it out properly. “I wonder how you kiss after a good night's sleep.” So Jester guided him out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel for the both of them, Caleb stealing a kiss from her when he got the chance, making Jester giddy all over again. Seeing him like this, so happy, that she made him happy...at peace. It was a sight she would never forget.  
Jester pulled a robe on, making sure Caleb didn’t peak at her while she was changing, and then slid a white shirt over him to sleep in. He could barely keep his eyes open at this point. “Jester?” He said groggily, a yawn overcoming him.  
“Yes?” She pushed him down on the bed, and wrapped herself around him, her small body cocooned by his arms and legs as he followed her lead. He closed his eyes, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
“Thank you,” he breathed, tucking her head against his chest, and sending them both off to the best, cleanest, happiest night of rest they’ve had in awhile. 

 

A few hours later, Nott came in the room quietly, drunk, and wobbly from the wild night she had just had with the Mighty Nein. She went into the bathroom, confused about the various puddles of water, and the muddy towels on the ground. I’m drunk, she reminded herself as she quickly got ready for bed, and began to crawl into Caleb’s bed-  
Jester?!  
Not backed down, crawling back to the floor, and tracing her steps back out the door, pretending she saw nothing as she made her way to Beau’s room. I’m drunk, she reminded herself. I’m blackout drunk.


End file.
